Um Castigo para Bella
by Sarinha Myuki
Summary: Bella rompe todos os limites e tira Edward do sério. Como será que ele vai reagir com a garota achando que manda no mundo? *PALMADAS NÃO CONSENSUAIS ENTRE PARCEIROS*SEM SEXO*NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA* Como sou conservadora, vou indicar para maiores de 18 anos por conter nudez, locais para público adulto e palavrões. [não dá pra contextualizar nos livros, trata-se de Universo Alternativo
1. I - Menina Insuportável

_****__Meus queridos leitores, essa história merece uma explicação anterior. Trata-se de uma spankfic, obviamente rs. Ela foi originalmente escrita com os personagens Rin e Seshomaru (de Inuyasha) - mas me questionei em toda a escrita se não deveria usar Bella e Edward._

_A realidade é que essa é uma fic quase original, não usei nem habilidade de youkai nem de vampiro - os envolvidos aqui poderia ser pessoas comuns. Acabei por deixar Bella e Edward porque percebo que a maioria dos meus leitores nesse site aqui gostam de histórias que envolvam a Saga Crepusculo. Mas publicarei no outro com Rin e Sehomaru eu acho..._

_De qualquer maneira, espero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito que vocês gostem do que Edward fará com uma Bella mimada e chatinha nessa fanfic. Não vou classificar a fanfic para maduros porque NÃO ENVOLVE SEXO, apesar de ser entre parceiros, SÃO PALMADAS DISCIPLINARES e e não sexuais._

_Deixo aqui os meus beijos, aguardando os reviews de vocês!_

**Capítulo I – Uma Menina Insuportável**

Era uma manhã cinzenta, combinava perfeitamente com o clima daquela viagem para a qual Edward se dedicou muito com diversos planejamentos durante todo o ano. Ele queria dar a Bella uma viagem inesquecível, mas tudo que conseguiu foi embarcar no maior pesadelo de sua vida com a garota mais mimada do universo.

Edward já estava com Bella há muitos anos, ela era muito mais nova que ele e dava mais trabalho do que qualquer outra namorada que tivera em toda a sua vida. Mas, ainda assim, ele a amava de uma maneira descomunal, amava a maneira como ela sorria e como ela o provocava constantemente. Havia algo que o prendia a ela, algo quase mágico.

Não houve um segundo na viagem sem reclamações por parte dela, sem que ela o atormentasse brigando com serviçais como se fosse dona do mundo, tratando mal carregadores de mala, discutindo com quem passasse por sua frente ou até brigando com o próprio Edward por qualquer pequeno motivo.

Edward estava cansado de olhar para sua companheira agindo daquela maneira tão rude, por diversas vezes sentiu-se encabulado ao lado dela quando gritava com alguém ou maltratava alguma atendente simpática que não era culpada por crime algum.

Estava decidido a pedi-la em casamento naquela viagem a Paris, havia planejado cada dia naquela cidade das luzes e encantos. Comprara um lindo anel de diamantes e pediria ela naquela noite, quando as luzes da torre Eiffel se acendessem.

Tentou ignorar aquele gênio forte e fazer com que ela relaxasse por alguns momentos que ela noite seria toda especial.

- Bella, meu amor, vista-se. Vamos comer num restaurante extraordinário hoje...  
- **Extraordinário?** - Bella começou a rir com sarcasmo – **NADA nessa porcaria de viagem foi extraordinário até agora, nem os hotéis fuleiros em que ficamos, nem as pessoas idiotas que me atenderam, nem você!  
**  
Edward respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar cada ofensa que saia da linda boca de sua amada. Ela não conseguiria estragar a noite, não aquela noite na qual ele pensava há mais de um ano.

- Bella, arrume-se! Eu não sei o que deu em você! A viagem está maravilhosa, você que anda um pouco difícil. Chega disso, vamos, temos uma reserva para daqui a quinze minutos.

Ela olhou para Edward descrente e frenziu o cenho, logo depois deu uma risadinha e disse:

- Me espere lá embaixo, meu amor. Já vou descer...

Edward sorriu, _sua menina estava de volta_. Ele desceu, certificando-se que a caixinha com a aliança estava em seu bolso enquanto estava no elevador. Ele suava, estava nervoso com o pedido que faria naquela noite.

Bella por sua vez estava em fúria, indignada pela maneira como seu namorado falara com ela. Se questionava acerca de quem ele pensava que era para dirigir-lhe a palavra daquela maneira. Ela respirava com rapidez e com raiva socou por diversas vezes o travesseiro desejando que fosse a cara de Edward.

Num ímpeto, pegou um papel e deixou um bilhete: _Fui me divertir com algum homem de verdade. Se quiser vá embora. Não aguento mais você e suas chatices._

Então se levantou e vestiu um tubo preto decotado e extremamente curto e saiu pelos elavadores da parte central do hotel, diferente daquele que Edward havia descido para esperá-la. Bella sabia que Edward não a largaria por isso, então, decidiu sair e se divertir. Ela sabia que ele era louco por ela e que nada era demais para ele.

Edward por sua vez já estranhava a demora de Bella, ela normalmente demorava muito para se arrumar, mas já havia se passado quase meia hora. Eles realmente perderiam a reserva em breve. Ele decidiu subir e conversar com jeitinho para ver se não conseguia que ela se apressasse.

Ele caminhou até o elevador e apertou o botão, as portas abriram e ele subiu assoviando uma música até chegar ao andar de seu quarto. As portas se abriram e ele caminhou com calma pelo enorme e ostensivo hall que levava até os quartos.

Chegou na porta e bateu com cuidado.

- Meu amor?

Edward esperou um minuto, sem ter qualquer resposta.

- Amor?

Continuava sem resposta. Edward bufou, provavelmente ela estava brava lá dentro dizendo que não tinha roupas para sair para um restaurante chique. Ele bateu mais um vez e, sem a resposta, decidiu entrar para ajudá-la com a escolha da roupa e dizer a ela que de qualquer maneira ela era sempre a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

Mas, para sua surpresa, ela não estava no quarto. Havia apenas um caos, portas de armários abertas e gavetas por fechar, como sempre ficava toda a vez que ela se arrumava. Edward parou para fechar aquelas portas, pensando que ela havia descido para encontrá-lo no hall, causando desencontro dos dois.

Ele se virou para sair do quarto, quando viu um papel rasgado com a letra dela em cima da cama. Ele o pegou entre os dedos da mão direita e leu, incrédulo, palavras ferinas da mulher que idolatrava: _Fui me divertir com algum homem de verdade. Se quiser vá embora. Não aguento mais você e suas chatices._

"Homem de verdade?" pensou Edward enquanto engolia seco. Ele não acreditava que sua mulher estava sozinha pela cidade num crise quase que adolescente. Bella não falava francês, mal falava inglês na verdade. Sem Edward ela não conseguiria ir nem até a esquina.

Ele desceu como um foguete até saguão principal, falou com o gerente do hotel perguntando se alguém havia visto sua namorada em algum lugar. Estava em desespero, foi informado que a polícia não faria nada, pois uma ausência tão curta não configurava desaparecimento ou possibilidade de algum crime.

Edward percebeu, então, que estava sozinho. Sairia em busca dela com a única informação que lhe passaram: que ela perguntou onde ficavam os bares norturnos num inglês quase impossível de entender. Ele estava decidido a entrar em bar por bar, balada por balada até encontrá-la.

Ele pegou um táxi e saiu em direção ao local que indicaram para sua Bella, sem a certeza que ela havia conseguido chegar lá, sem a certeza de que ela não estava em perigo e que nada tinha acontecido com ela...

Ele extremecia pensando em sua segurança e se lembrava das palavras do bilhete "homem de verdade", ele sabia bem que Bella era capaz de traí-lo apenas para irritá-lo.

Edward entrou em cada bar da rua, foi abordado por prostitutas a quem deu trocados em troca de informações sobre o paradeiro de sua Bella – obviamente, nenhum foi válido para auxiliar na busca. Havia diversas casas de prostituição.

Edward queria voltar ao hotel e dar uma boa bronca no atendente que indicou aquele local para sua namorada. Foi quando voltou a si, se deu conta que quem merecia uma boa bronca não era o atendente. Ela passara dos limites.

Edward olhava seu relógio, já havia se passado horas e não entrara Bella. O desespero pelo bem-estar de sua namorada tomou conta e ele não conseguia mais pensar em nada senão algum desastre. Pela primeira vez passou a perder as esperanças.

Foi quando olhou para uma casa de strip-tease masculino para mulheres. Havia letreiros luminosos e cartazes convidativos para que mulheres encontrassem um homem para satisfazer suas fantasias. Num momento normal, Edward ignoraria aquele local, mas algo o levou a entrar.

- Desculpe Senhor, mas aceitamos apenas a entrada de mulheres aqui.

Edward estendeu, então, três notas de cem dólares para o atendente. Ele apenas as guardou no bolso e desejou boas vindas. Edward andou devagar até o salão principal, sem ter certeza se encontraria sua garota, mas rezando para que sua intuição estivesse certa.

Foi quando se deparou com a cena: **_Bella bebendo shots de uma bebida que ao que parecia era forte, a julgar pela cara que ela fazia após virar cada copo do líquido. Ao seu lado haviam dois homem fortes, um com uma mão em sua coxa e outro acariciando muito de leve seu pescoço na parte de trás._**

**_oOo O QUE ACHARAM? ME DEIXEM SABER!_**

**_... CONTINUA..._**


	2. II - Limites Extrapolados

_Pessoal, eu sei que essa fic sai um pouquinho da disciplina doméstica entre família e entra no âmbito de casais. Mas, ainda assim, não é sexual, é punição pura! Por favor deixem seu reviews, quero saber o que estão pensando... Essa fic está pronta :) Escrevi toda num dia, era pra ser one-shot, mas ficou muito grande rsrsrsrs... Se comentarem, eu posto o resto mais rápido :) Beijos! _

_Foi quando se deparou com a cena: Bella bebendo shots de uma bebida que ao que parecia era forte, a julgar pela cara que ela fazia após virar cada copo do líquido. Ao seu lado haviam dois homem fortes, um com uma mão em sua coxa e outro acariciando muito de leve seu pescoço na parte de trás.  
__**  
Capítulo II – Limites Extrapolados**_

Edward encostou numa parede observando com os olhos estreitos e trincou os dentes ao observar a carícia no pescoço e a reação do corpo de Bella. Ela estava excitada, ele a conhecia melhor que ninguém, aquele era o ponto fraco dela.

Ele tentou respirar mais de uma vez, pediu uma cerveja. Tentou se acalmar pensando que ela estava bem e tentou manter o sangue frio para assistir aquele "espetáculo" de camarote. Queria ver até onde ela era capaz de ir.

Os streapers dançavam no palco e ela ria, mas o ânimo foi diminuindo com o tempo. Ela quase estava triste e nostalgica. Foi quando Edward pegou seu celular e ligou para ela novamente, ele sabia que ela não atenderia, como não atendeu a nenhuma das outras cinquenta chamadas.

Ela sentiu o celular vibrar, olhou o número de Edward e sorriu, desligando novamente a ligação. Seu ânimo para com o homens que a acompanhavam voltou. Foi quando ele teve a certeza absoluta que ela queria provocá-lo e não traí-lo.

Ela não beijou nenhum daqueles homens e os afastava quando eles tentavam algo mais. Mas não havia perdão, aquilo era inadmissível.

Ele cansou daquele show todo, cansou de tentar ser o mais calmo da relação, cansou de ser ponderado até mesmo enquanto ela estava quase se agarrando com outros homens. Levantou da mesa e caminhou com passos firmes e lentos até a mesa em que ela estava e a agarrou pelo braço.

- O que é isso? Me solte!

Edward olhou enfurecido para os homens que a acompanhavam, mas nenhum a defendeu diferente do que ele achou que aconteceria. Ele riu internamente, que grande companhia ela arranjara para aquela noite.

- Cale a boca, eu não quero ouvir um "pio" seu garota!

Sentenciou Edward e a jogou por cima de seu ombro, já que ela tentava se segurar nas mesas e cadeiras para não ser arrastada para fora da boate. Ele revirou os olhos enquanto era socado com toda a ínfima força dela nas costas e braços.

Ele precisava de um lugar a sós, ele teria uma conversa com ela... Uma conversa definitiva. Falou com o mesmo cara que lhe permitira a entrada.

- Vocês tem quartos por aqui, certo?  
- Sim Senhor.  
- Quero um.

O homem exitou, provavelmente achando que eu estruparia minha mulher ou algo assim, já que ela chorava e me batia tentando se soltar.

- Senhor, não me parece que essa madame queira ir a um quarto com o Senhor.

Edward nem tentou explicar, apenas deu mais quinhentos dólares para ele perguntando se pagava as despesas do quarto. Ele olhou o dinheiro e entregou uma chave sem discutir. Ele respirei fundo e virou as costas para aquele canalha, pensando que poderia ter sido qualquer outro com dinheiro a arrastar minha Bella para um quarto e fazer com ela o que quisesse.

Chegou no último andar daquele pulgueiro que caia aos pedaços, o cheiro era horrível e os quartos do andar de baixo eram todos cheios de gigolôs e prostitutas, a julgar pelos gemidos fingidos e altos que se ouvia.

Bella não parava de gritar e chorar, mas agora Edward podia ouvi-la finalmente. Antes o barulho de música era alto demais para que se distinguissem palavras, claro que ainda se ouvia muita música, mas não como antes.

Ele a jogou na cama daquele lugar e a encarou nos olhos.

- O que foi isso que acabei de ver, Bella? Me explique, o que foi isso?! O que foi essa fuga do hotel? Você indo para uma noitada sem mim? Se agarrando com homens numa casa de streap?

Bella arregalou os olhos, como quem toma consciencia do número de idiotices que fez num rompante de criancisse. Mas ela decidira que não cederia, que não baixaria a cabeça para aquele homem que estava diante dela.

- Isso é para você aprender a não me torrar mais o saco...

Edward ouvia o que ela falava e os xingamentos que ela começou a proferir. Ele tirou o paletó com calma, desabrochou a gravata e a tirou pela cabeça enquanto olhava fixamente para sua namorada descontrolada.

- O que você está fazendo seu imbecil? Se pensa que vou fazer algo com você nessa imundisse, você pode esquecer!

Ele riu disfarçadamente e a olhou de canto de olho enquanto abria os punhos de sua camisa e a dobrava até os cotovelos, deixando seus braços mais livres. Então, por fim, abriu os dois botões de cima de sua camisa.

Edward foi admirado pro Bella por alguns instantes. Ele estava com uma calça cinza risca de giz muito elegante, acompanhada por um cinto e sapato que combinavam perfeitamente e uma camisa de linho que agora compunha um visual mais despojado com os dobras que ele fizera.

O corpo era perfeito, musculoso e forte. Ela por um momento desejou aquele corpo enquanto observava cada detalhe, até que sua observação chegou ao rosto do seu amado – a parte favorita dela.

Mas ela se assustou, sentindo toda a sua espinha gelar. O rosto de Edward nunca fora tão frio em toda a sua vida, ele a encarava com um olhar vidrado e profundamente decepcionado, como quem se pergunta se está olhando a pessoa correta para estar ao seu lado ou não.

Ela ficou com os olhos cheios d'água e não sabia direito o que falar diante daquele olhar, pela primeira vez na noite se calara.

- Bella – Começou ele sem qualquer emoção na voz, de maneira dura, fria, triste – Você ultrapassou todos os limites essa noite, ultrapassou todos os meus limites. Eu não sei se poderei perdoá-la.


	3. III - Uma Lição para Toda a Vida

_Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou grande, mas não quis cortá-lo ao meio para não parar uma cena que eu considero contínua. Não sei se essa história agradará a todos, mas é bem a relação de disciplina que mais curto. Muitos e muitos beijos, aguardo seus comentários..._

**Capítulo III – Uma Lição para Toda a Vida – Parte 1 e 2**

Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente e se jogou em cima dele, socando seu peitoral dizendo juras de amor e pedidos de desculpas. Ele a pegou sem paciência e a sentou novamente naquela cama que rangia a qualquer movimento.

- Bella, sabe o que eu tinha planejado para hoje? - Disse pegando a caixinha de seu bolso e olhando para ela rindo com certo desespero – Tinha planejado pedí-la em casamento, em propôr que você fosse minha companheira pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Bella que já chorava, começou a chorar compulsivamente. Não acreditava na capacidade dela própria de estragar tudo.

- Nós íamos a um ótimo restaurante, o trio de cordas tocaria nossa música e eu pediria você em casamento assim que as luzes da torre eiffel se acendessem. Seria romântico, você se lembraria para sempre desse momento...

Edward pasou de olhar para a caixinha do anel e olhou para ela a condenando.

- Mas você estragou tudo! Você e esse seu egoísmo, você e essa sua forma de se achar superior a tudo e a todos estragou tudo! Eu estou tão decepcionado, mas eu vou te ensinar a se portar como gente, Bella!

Ele disse e avançou para Bella que tentou correr, mas foi segurada por ele e dobrada em seu colo, ficando com as nádegas bem empinadas. Seu vestido curto levantou quase que automaticamente, desnudando seu traseiro que mal era coberto por uma pequena calcinha de renda preta.

- Bella, você tem sido uma menina malcriada.  
- Você não se atreva a encostar um dedo em mim, eu juro que vou denunciar você na polícia!  
- Claro, pode denunciar, mas antes eu vou teminar meu trabalho e ensiná-la a se portar como uma boa menina!

Ele disse com a mão em seu traseiro, fazendo um leve carinho e observando sua namorada. Foi quando levantou a sua mão grande demais para o bumbum de Bella e a desceu com certa violência.

PAFT **Pára seu monstro!**

PAFT **Estúpido!**

PAFT **Imbeciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiil... Ah, está doendoooooo**

PAFT **Páraaa... Pára, eu vou denunciá-lo... **

PAFT **Pá-pára... Você não tem direito...**

PAFT **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaah**

PAFT **Eu vou me vingar... Você... Aaaaaaahhh...**

PAFT **Pára...**

PAFT **Por favor...**

PAFT **Aaaaah... Por favor...**

Foi quando pararam os xingamentos e as ameaças, com os dez tapas bem dados nas nádegas de Bella, sempre alternando os lados e vezes acertando bem no centro onde mais doía. Nessa hora Edward começou a falar.

- Pronto, agora podemos começar a conversar.  
- **COMEÇAR?**

Edward ainda segurava Bella firme em seu colo, fazendo pequenos círculos de carinho em suas costas para acalmá-la.

- Mal começamos meu amor, mal começamos. Me diga, porque você vai levar essa surra?  
- **VOU LEVAR? VOCÊ JÁ ME BATEU!**

PAFT * PAFT * PAFT

- Quando eu perguntar, você me responde!

Bella não respondeu, apenas aumentou o tom de seu choro, ela não sabia ao certo o que responder ou como falar, já que percebera que normalmente a resposta para suas palavras eram tapas bem doloridos.

- Ok Bella, vamos fazer do jeito difícil...

Foi quanto Edward começou um discurso.

**Você tem sido insuportável toda essa viagem**  
PAFT* PAFT* PAFT  
**Você distrata todos que cruzam seu caminho, como se fossem inferiores**  
PAFT* PAFT* PAFT  
**Você me trata mal e grita comigo em lugares públicos**  
PAFT*PAFT*PAFT  
**Você não reconhece nada que eu faço por você...**  
PAFT*PAFT*PAFT

Bella não parava de chorar e Edward aumentou a intensidade das palmadas e o tom de sua voz.

**Você** *PAFT* **não** *PAFT* **passa** *PAFT* **de** *PAFT* **uma** *PAFT* **garotinha** *PAFT* mimada *PAFT* **e** *PAFT* **sem** *PAFT* **consideração** *PAFT* **pelos** *PAFT* **sentimentos** *PAFT* **alheios** *PAFT*. **Mas** *PAFT***eu** *PAFT* **vou** *PAFT* **te ***PAFT* **ensinar** *PAFT***a** *PAFT* **se** *PAFT* **comportar** *PAFT* **e** *PAFT* **ser ***PAFT* **uma** *PAFT***boa ***PAFT* **namorada!** *PAFT*

Bella já havia perdido a conta, sabia que tinha levado algo em torno de cinquenta palmadas. Cada uma bem dada e digna de jamais ser esquecida. Foi quando Edward a sentou no seu colo, fazendo com que seu traseiro em brasas ardesse como chamas.

- Olhe para mim, princezinha.

Disse Edward com o rosto muito perto dela, afastando seu cabelo molhado pelo choro de seu rosto e dando um leve beijo em sua testa.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, mas eu nunca mais... - Edward pasou novamente e Bella percebeu que sua voz chegou a ficar um pouco trêmula – Eu nunca mais vou passar pelo desespero de não saber se você está viva ou não como eu passei hoje, eu nunca mais vou ver você se engraçando com outros homens só para chamar minha atenção.

- **Não foi pra chamar sua atenção!**

Edward se levantou bruscamente passando as mãos em seu cabelo, como quem busca calma. Ele estava revivendo a situação que passou em sua mente. Reviveu o bilhete, a fuga, o desespero, a dor de não saber onde sua menina estava, as entradas e saídas de bares e boates, a visão dela se embebedando com aqueles homens a cobiçando.

Edward pensou se não havia batido demais na menina, mas ao ouvir a resposta afiada dela soube que não. Que Bella precisava que aquela lição fosse inesquecível e ele também precisava daquilo – precisava que Bella tivesse mais juízo, mais consideração não só por ele, mas por todos a sua volta.

Por um momento ele parou e olhou para Bella com muita calma, levou as mãos ao cinto e o desabotoou sem pressa alguma, tirando da bainha de sua calça com cuidado e o dobrando no meio enquanto olhava para a face apavorada de Bella que gritava.

- Não, não me bate mais, por favor, por favor... Eu juro que eu não faço mais... Eu não faço – Esguelava Bella enquanto chorava copiosamente.

- Sim querida, você nunca mais vai fazer nada assim. Nunca mais.

Ao proferir a última palavra, Edward já estava segurando Bella curvada na ponta da cama com uma mão enquanto segurava o cinto com a outra. Ela tentava a todo o custo se movimentar para sair da posição, mas era inútil tentar lutar contra a força de Edward.

**- Bella, você vai aprender a nunca mais FUGIR**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii

**- Você entendeu?**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim 

**- Eu sou seu homem, eu quero saber onde você está SEMPRE**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT Tá-tá booooooooooooom, pára

**- Nunca mais me deixe preocupado assim**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

**- Nunca mais se COLOQUE EM PERIGO ASSIM**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

- **VOCÊ PODE NÃO SE IMPORTAR COM SUA VIDA, MAS EU ME IMPORTO...**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

Edward parou por um momento, Bella não fazia mais nada além de chorar. Ele sabia que aquilo estava doendo, sabia pela cor do traseiro de Bella. Mas não pararia agora, não enquanto não terminasse seu sermão e enquanto Bella não se arrependesse de verdade.

Ele se sentou na cama, ao lado de Bella. Ela instintivamente se encolheu de medo, ele a pegou e puxou para o seu colo de novo com o bumbum empinado. Passou um pouco a mão demoradamente, fazendo carinhos para aliviar um pouco aquela sensação de dor que ela estava sentindo.

Assim que ela relaxou, ele pegou sua calcinha e a abaixou devagar. Bella gemia em protesto, mas não se debatia mais, já tinha percebido que aquilo não adiantava muito. Ele ainda segurava o cinto.

- Bella, você não faz ideia do medo que eu tive de perder você para sempre. Você tem alguma ideia do perigo que você se expôs ao tentar fazer com que eu sentisse ciúmes de você? Você tem alguma noção que você poderia ter sido roubada, espancada, estuprada ou simplesmente assassinada por um maluco qualquer?

Edward puxou seu rosto delicadamente pelo queixo para olha-la nos olhos.

- Você não fala francês, mal fala inglês. Duvido que conseguiria gritar por socorro... E, se conseguisse, será que a ouviriam? **Você, vestida ASSIM?**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

Bella voltou a chorar, e o sermão continuou.

**- A nunca mais se vestir como uma mulher da vida!**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

**- Você é minha boneca. Tem que se vestir como tal!**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

**- Alguma vez eu já deixei faltar alguma roupa ou maquiagem para você?**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

**- Alguma vez eu já deixei faltar algum sapato que você queria?**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

**- RESPONDA!**

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT **Nããããããããããããããããããããããããããã ãããooooooo, nunca...**

- Então, de hoje em diante você vai se vestir como uma princesa. Porque é isso que você é, a minha princezinha. E se eu te pegar que nem uma meretriz de novo se exibindo para qualquer um que não seja eu, o que vai acontecer?

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT **Você vai me bateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer**

- Muito bom, estamos progredindo. O que você NUNCA MAIS VAI SONHAR EM FAZER BELLA?

- (snif) E-eu, não fujooooooooooooooo... Não mintooo, não trato os outros mal...

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

- Quem você não vai tratar mal PRINCIPALMENTE?

- VOCÊEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

- Muito bom! O que mais menina?  
- E-eu não me visto mais assiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiimmmmmm... Não saio so-sozinhaaaaaaa em lugar deeesco-nhe-ci-dooooo...  
- Sim, e o que mais?  
- Não chego perto de homens para te e-en-ciu-maaar...

SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT  
SLAPT*SLAPT*SLAPT

- Bella, você nunca mais vai fazer isso, porque da próxima vez que eu vir você se engraçando com outros homens eu não vou te bater.

Bella respirou aliviada.

- **Eu nunca mais vou querer te ver na minha frente.**

Bella gritou um "não" abafado pelo fato de seu rosto estar enfiado na cama. Edward quis deixar claro o seu limite, e seu limite era aquele.

- Eu te corrigi, e espero nunca mais ter que repetir isso... Você entendeu Bella?  
- Siii-siiim...

Ela disse o abraçando e afogando seu rosto no peito largo dele, molhando toda a camisa dele com as lágrimas de desespero.

- Eu te amo tanto, te amo a ponto de de punir e não te deixar sozinha por aí como dona do próprio nariz. Comigo você nunca será dona do próprio nariz, consegue entender isso?  
- Sim...  
- Comigo você vai aprender a se comportar, pequena...

Bella estava mais calma, o choro diminuíra e até que não doeu tanto quanto ela pensava... Ardia, ardia muito, mas aquilo não chegou a uma agressão, ela não sangrou, não tinha nada além de um bumbum completamente vermelho.

- Melhor você ir na polícia agora, enquanto ainda tem evidências do ocorrido – Disse Edward se divertindo.

Bella riu e o abraçou roçando seu nariz no do seu namorado. Foi quando ele pegou novamente aquela caixinha com o anel do noivado e disse:

- Não foi assim que eu pensei, mas...

Ele rindo colocou a jóia no dedo anelar dela e, mesmo em meio aquele lugar horrível, o momento foi mágico e único. Nada importava para nenhum deles, a cama, as rachaduras nas paredes que descascavam na pintura, a barata que passeou pelo lugar, a colcha suja, o espelho manchado ou os quadros tortos.

Tudo que importava estava lá: ela e ele juntos.


End file.
